Soundless Voice (Kagamine Len x Reader
by KagamineLensWife
Summary: Totally not based off a song...nope not at all. Here is my description. GO LOOK UP THE SONGS SOUNDLESS VOICE, PROOF OF LIFE, AND ENDLESS WEDGE! I am basing this X Reader off of those songs. You take the place of Rin, Rin is Len's sister in this fanfic. I have been debating on this story for quite a while, so I hope you enjoy.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong(A/N: Amaya's POV is 3rd Person)br /br /Amaya's /strongstrongPOV/strongstrong: /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Len wait up!" A girl called out, she chased a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes through the snowy clearing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hurry (Y/N) I have to show you something!" He shouted over his shoulder not looking back. The girl sighed and continued to speed up, eventually they both stood in front of a giant oak tree the branches bare and icy from the bitter cold of winter./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We have to climb" The boy smiled at (Y/N)./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""C-climb?" She stuttered, "L-len you know I was born weak. I will fall, besides mama told me not to do anything dangerous while she was away."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Len smiled gently, though he was to embarrassed to admit it he had secret feelings for (Y/N). "Don't worry (Y/N) I will make sure that you don't fall." He knew that if she fell he would never forgive himself. A fall from this tree could easily kill her as fragile as she is./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" (Y/N)'s cheeks were flushed slightly pink from the cold, she looked up at the tree her face worried. "Please don't let me fall." She murmured softly, she then stepped towards the tree eyes full of determination. She found a small hold on to the tree and started to climb to the nearest branch./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Len climbed up right behind her just in case she were to lose her grip. Len watched as (Y/N) pulled her self up on the nearest branch and sat as close to the tree trunk as possible. He climbed up to the branch above (Y/N) and eased his way down to the same branch she was on. "Look (Y/N) you can see the whole village from up here!" Len exclaimed, while gesturing towards the small village the snow fell lightly over it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-it's beautiful Len." (Y/N) smiled, she wished that she could stay like this forever. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "H-hey (Y/N) I would like to talk to you about something." Len was blushing and his blue eyes reflected nervousness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Y/N)'s heart skipped a beat, "Y-yes Len?" Suddenly both Len, and (Y/ N) heard a shrill voice yelling at them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""HEY YOU TWO IT'S AFTER CURFEW!" The source was none other than Rin, Len's twin sister./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Len rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'll tell you later okay?" he said appearing discouraged./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Y/N) felt slightly upset for some reason, "Okay...later." she looked out over the village one last time and then slowly and carefully climbed down the tree. /p 


End file.
